


Later

by mhunter10



Series: Phonecalls From West Point [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian calls Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mick."

"What do you want, Firecrotch?" Mickey huffed down the line. He was laying down in bed after a long run and was just about to fall asleep when his phone started buzzing.

Ian could practically hear the grin spread onto Mickey’s face despite his annoyed voice. “Nothing. Finished my lunch, so I thought I’d call.”

"Oh you thought you’d just call, huh?" Mickey rolled onto his back and put an arm behind his head, staring up at his ceiling.

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Lines of coke at a frat house."

Ian snorted, not believing the other boy. Knowing Mickey, he was probably in his bed. “Really?” He played along.

"Yeah. Some killer shit," Mickey bit his lip to hold in his laugh, "What about you? Shouldn’t you be in the gym?"

"Already went this morning, but I’ll go again later. You should see my ten-pack."

"Psh, ten-pack of beer gut, maybe…"

"Nope. The guys in my bunk have been doing their washing on them." Ian was grinning, and he knew he probably looked deranged and creepy, but he didn’t care. The guys already made fun of him when he was always running off to the payphone any chance he got, but he just teased them back saying at least he had someone to call besides family. There was only one other guy who had a fiance, so he always made the rest of them stop picking on him.

Mickey was laughing. “That was dumb.”

"Whatever. You’ll be jealous when you see them."

Mickey got quiet then. He looked around his bedroom, listening to Ian breathe in his ear. “And when is that?” he asked quietly.

Ian thought for a moment, knowing any discussion of when he’d be able to come home was always tense. It wasn’t that often, and even when they did get to see each other it wasn’t for long between family and work schedules. Ian always made it a point to tell Mickey first, though, because he knew it gave him something to look forward to.

"Well, it’s almost mid-terms, so as soon as those are done."

"When?"

Ian sighed. “Couple more weeks?” He hated being away sometimes, but at the same time he was so happy to be at his dream school that he’d worked so hard for.

Mickey let out a breath he’d been holding. He raised his leg so his foot rested flat on his mattress. “I’d save you some blow, but these frat guys are crazy.” He changed the subject, satisfied with Ian’s answer…for now.

Ian laughed, glad the tension was over. “Damn. Can’t remember the last time I had a good joint. Sounds like fun.”

"Yep. We’re all gonna go down on each other later."

Ian burst out laughing, making a cadet look out of his room and give him a look then close the door. Ian put a hand over his mouth to stifle himself, face turning red. He could hear Mickey laughing at him. “Jesus, Mick. I just got the dirtiest look from this guy.”

"As long as that’s the only dirty thing he gave you." He was only partially serious.

Ian sucked his teeth. “Yeah, yeah. Meanwhile, you’re letting a houseful of sweaty douchey guys use your mouth as a ball-cleaner.”

Mickey turned back on his stomach and propped his head up on his arm. “Jealous?” He wished the redhead could see the devilish look on his face.

"A little…" Ian said quietly into the phone, as some of his bunk-mates walked towards him down the hall and mimed him acting like a girl on the phone with her boyfriend.

"Don’t worry. I’ll just watch."

"I’m not worried."

"Liar."

They were silent for a moment, just liking knowing the other was there. Ian looked at his watch and saw he was almost out of time if he wanted to stop off in his room before heading down to his next class.

"Hey, Mickey—"

"I know." Mickey sighed.

"Okay…"

Mickey didn’t say anything.

"Maybe I’ll get some time later."

"Yeah, maybe."

Ian nodded even though Mickey couldn’t see him. He hated this part of their calls.

"Bye, Mick." He said it in the way that let Mickey know everything he couldn’t say.

"Bye, Gallagher." Mickey answered the same way.

When Ian hung up the phone, he sat there for a little staring at it and wishing they could have talked longer like he always did when they ended. Then he smiled to himself, thinking about Mickey clutching his phone as he fell asleep, waiting for that ‘later’.


End file.
